mocbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThatDevilGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ToaInfinity page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToaInfinity (Talk) 07:14, 2010 May 18 Amin Yeah, that would be great! I'll get to it. Stuff You can bring articles to this wiki ''only ''if they relate to the "MOC Battle" thing. I don't want this wiki to become overcrowded with random articles, but if the articles relate to the theme then I'm fine with you bringing them here. Other than that, I will make you a b'crat. And to tell you the truth, I have no idea if wikicons work here. I've never tried them. If you want to give it a shot, go for it. More Stuff The wikicons should probably be a Hau or an Avohkii. You decide. And sure, put up the admin's names in the welcoming text if you want. Oh, and if you made an admin staff template, that would be great. Thanks for helping out so much! Order of Infinity Yeah, I'll add you to the page. I don't have photoshop, so I'll get to work at them soon, I think I'll just use paint, but well, once I'm done I'll upload them. Toa Fairon ' Skin Uh, I think I like Obsession better. Thanks Compared to what you've been doing, I haven't been working as hard as I can on this wiki. Thanks for all the help you've done. The wiki seems to be progressing positively, and I thought you needed some recognition. If there's anything I can do for you, just ask! Oh, and I think you should be the featured user to be honest. One More Thing Look at the new template I made. I think it'll come in handy. ok I get it already. User:Baterra1202 Re: I'm not quite sure what I can do here. I'd be happy to help, but I'm not sure what to update. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax]] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 12:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll transcript TEGC onto this wiki as soon as TheSlicer finishes Chapter 18. And Black, Red, Green, Silver, Blue, etc,.. are fine as Wikicon colors, but it'd be cool to have them stand for different things then the ones on CBW. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 20:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Amazing The Wikicons are AMAZING, I congratulate you by assasinating and demoting you from rank admin letting you write a chapter of the FWS on CBW. Watch it Busy Man, thank you for everything you've done on this wiki lately. I've been busy preparing for events lately and haven't got a good chance to sit and edit the wiki. Oh, and the wikicons look great! If you need anything from me, just drop a line on my talk page. Skin How do I get a skin for the Wiki? I wanna make a custom skin for the wiki, it seems that it is the only thing that I don't understand about coding. 'Toa Fairon ' Yes, I think so too, Varkanax hasn't been active on here for ages, neither have I been though... It's just that I'm busy with other things than only the Wiki, but I think you should do so. '''Toa Fairon AWA) I will edit more often, I'm going to fix my pages, and create more, mostly. I do want to work on this wiki, and if you demote me it's up to you and the other admins, but I will be editing (Not just for one day) on the wiki. I'm going to create more pages for characters from my storyline now. If you want to demote me from my B'crat position, it's up to you, just wanted to let you know). Varkanax39 16:16, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Error Every time I edit the Eternal Game page, an error message appears, however, the page seems to save anyway. I've tried contacting wikia, and they haven't responded. My question is, can you view the Eternal Game page, or was the edit not saved properly? I can view my changes, but I'm not sure if anybody else can. Varkanax39 01:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Demotion Yeah, that isn't a problem. (Sorry, I would've replied earlier, but I was kind of busy with the Starscream7 issue.) [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been on in forever. I've been very occupied with vacations, school, and illness, and to make matters worse, my computer broke a couple of weeks ago. I just got a new comptuer a few days ago, and I don't have much of anything else planned. With this in mind, I will be on the wiki now. Once again, I am very sorry for missing out on so much of this site. If there's anything I can do for you, just tell me. Shadowplayer's Journey Yeah, spoilers here: #Shadowplayer kills Reptor in anger for Reptor revealing to Taco that Shadowplayer was part of the Dark Hunters #Mersery finds out about Shadowplayer's actions and is thinking of putting Shadowplayer's skills to good use, by recruiting him to the Order of Mata Nui. #Before Mersery arrives, Decoy trys to fight Shadowplayer, though Decoy get his throat slit ending his lifedue to a large of blood loss. #Vicoran and Skorr team up and try to capture Shadowplayer due to Shadowplayer having a higher death count them them. I'll finish the list when you tell me what you think about these. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you wanted a logo for this wiki, similer to CBW's and HFP's Logo's. I made one, but I am not sure how to upload it. Can you tell me how. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 05:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, about the SPJ thing, yeah should I like make it where they are both after Shadowplayer, but they don't know the other person are going after the same kill? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 05:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) New Logo Pic Here, just give me credit. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I know, it HAS to be that stretched and height because that is the restrictions of wikia. It states when your about to upload a logo pic "250px by 65px. .png ONLY" So that's why it looks long and stretched. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 01:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) New chapter Got it. Sort of. To be honest, I know just about nothing about your storyline, and I don't know when I'm meant to finish this by either. To start with, can I know a little more about the characters? What's the AF leader like? What's Gunji like? How should I write for him? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 06:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :'Fraid I've never read Twilight. What do you mean by "collector"? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 06:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. One more thing: is there anything that occurs previously in the story that I should be referencing? And by when should I finish this? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 07:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Write about what we talked about earlier here, Skorr and Vicoran after the same guy. And Mersery wants to recruit Shadowplayer for the order. :) Jman98 05:01, January 29, 2011 (UTC) That would be great if it would be uploaded today! Jman98 05:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Old one. Jman98 07:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Story Cool! My story is about a man who wakes up in a space station with no past remembrance of his life, only to discover he is being held prisoner there. It sounds kind of strange, but it's actually coming along pretty well. You're writing one too? I'd love to hear what it's about. And about writing a chapter for you: that's fine with me. Just tell me when you want it to happen, fill me in with what I need to write, and you've got yourself a deal, my friend. Cool! I've been pretty busy with school lately as well. And thanks for the compliments. Hello! I hope we can write it soon though. I plan to use Nalek too. Message me your plans and then I'll message you mine. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:50, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I would like to have Delta being escorted by a toa named Nalek. Nalek takes him to the Toa elementals base. That's all I have so far. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) The answer is yes, before those. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) So, do you think Nalek could appear? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't have an Azar MOC. :( ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I already used my only Dekar mask for Gamma. I don't have any parts left to make MOCs anymore, and I mean ANY moc in total. No more new ones, the newest pics are pics of MOCs that I had built, but I was lazy to upload it. Anyways, when is Nalek's first appearance in the story, and when does it take place? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I have no parts left to build unless I use brick link, but my mom woon't let me use her card anymore. And for Nalek, well does it take place after or before legends of metru nui? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm, too bad. I don't have parts for any other crossovers, I guess I can use Antharix. Anays, what do you mean by Unedited? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) No, it was edited >:) But yes, I am tall. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm 5/2. My hands are just naturally huge, :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) LOL, your like 15 right? I'm 13. :O ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:43, February 16, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I'll be back in like 5 minutes. Gotta plug in the charger. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm back. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re Everyone who entered will get to write a chapter, if they want to. I'm very busy working on my story on CBW, Into the Darkness (Which is, by the way, the sequal to TEG), though, and I don't have very many entries, so I probably won't begin for a while... Varkanax39 21:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that sounds perfect. What? What did I do?--'Evilkitteh' 14:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I did that because I forgot to add that Rule, I have a bad Memory--'Evilkitteh' 04:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Now all we need is more users to join... Hey, when you get a chance, do you think you can help me fix the Character infobox? I've tried fixing it a few times, but I can't seem to get it to work, and it's starting to get on my nerves. If you can figure out what I'm doing wrong and fix it, I'd appreciate it. What did you do?! I can't figure it out!! Please, tell me. Coolness! How do you add buttons and things to the wiki like that? Fight to the death Um Hi i would Like My Moc Makuta Duncan to Be in Fight to the death please Thanks Mate Extermenate 19:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Shift of power I hope this isn't too much to ask of you. I need you to be in charge of the wiki until further notice. I'm not just abandoning the place forever. Expect me to be back and ready to reassume leadership around November or December. But this summer and fall, I need someone I can count on to run the wiki for me, which is why I picked you. The reason for my absence is football season. I'm somewhat an avid football player, and there is much to do for my high school football season this summer. So, while I'm out weightlifting and practicing and whatnot, the wiki will stay perfectly fine in your hands. Thanks for everything. If this is too much to ask of you, I guess I can find another solution. I'll talk to you sometime later in the year.... P.S. Congrats on admin status on CBW! Hay concrats on the Adim Rank Welcome and Thanks for the Every thing If you want to demote me from b'crat, that's fine... I'm not happy about it, but if you think that's what we should do, it's OK... Varkanax39 17:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And what happened to the activity on here? For a few days I was actually getting excited about how much activity we had... Varkanax39 22:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Erm, is anyone still active here? Would there be any interest in me continuing Fight to the Death? Varkanax39 00:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Roleplays Excellent idea! Let's do it. Varkanax39 12:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, yes, roleplays should have their own namespace. We should also advertise this at least somewhat on mibbit or CBW, to get more users who enjoy roleplays involved. Varkanax39 18:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Badges I was thinking we should customize the Badges to fit the theme of the wiki more, what you you think? Varkanax39 23:34, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Customizing Badges I went ahead and changed the badges to fit the wiki's theme a bit more. Tell me what you think. Sure, I was in a hurry when I was making them. Go ahead and reorganize them. Adevertising Hey TDG. I was wondering if it would be allowed to advertise this wiki on mibbit, as we are in desperate need of new members, and I doubt very many of our fellow users on CBW know we have a roleplay namespace. Varkanax39 21:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC)